Jaws
by Seth's the name
Summary: A story of deep and terror, can Naruto and his friends survive this monster of the deep? You're OC character can be in! Just say so in the reviews.
1. A better place for summer

A/N I have completely changed the story of my fic, I just thought to myself, "What a stupid story, I mean c'mon, Konohamaru finding a beach? How can no one notice a beach right there! I think this story is better. And for the record, Im not going to copy the same events as the movie, cause then ull know whatll happen. If this is successful, Ill write sequels. There will still be NaruIno in this.

New Summary: The Naruto cast decide to spend the summer at the Village Open to the Sun (My creation of course), were there's beautiful beaches, nice views of the sunset, friendly people, warm weather, and go happy swimmers. But when a young female swimmer goes missing, and her body is found mangled and full of bite marks, panic erupts, a 25 foot shark is on the loose and only Naruto and company can stop the predator of the deep.

**Naruto**

The summer heat was killing Naruto, he could barely shade his eyes from the burning rays of the sun, and he was practically going to die from thirst,plus, his skin was starting to get burned. The 25 year old, blonde haired ninja made his way down the busy streets of Konoha, his original plan was to head for the Ichiraku's Ramen shop, but he was just to damn thirsty to eat ramen right now, so he decided to just head home and take a cold shower.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke could barely stand the summer heat; he had tried to train in the fields, but the heat had baked his skin dry, it had only been 5 minutes, and already he was desperate for water. Sasuke gathered his bearings, and left for home. "This village seriously needs a public pool." He thought to himself.

**Sakura**

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore; she had been waiting in line for over an hour, just to get some ice-cream to at least beat the heat, but standing in line that long had only made her half dead. Sakura left the line, and headed for home. "I guess I'll call the guys, see what they're up to." Sakura thought.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and took off his shirt. "Much better." He thought. Then the phone rings, Naruto took the phone from the receiver, only to drop it from his sweaty hands, a loud thud is echoed through the apartment.

Naruto quickly picks it up, and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Naruto, what was that?"_ It was Sakura.

"Sorry, butterfingers."

"_Oh, so what are you up to?"_

"Nothing much with this heat, I don't even feel like eating ramen."

"_Hmph. Looks like the heats gotten to you_._"_

A beeping is heard over the phone.

"Oh, I got someone over the phone, give me a sec." Naruto switches over to the new caller.

"Hello?"

"**_Hey Naruto" _**It's Sasuke. **_"What are you doing?"_**

"Nothing, this heat won't let me do anything"

"_**I see, same here."**_

"Hey Sasuke listen, I have Sakura on the other line, can you go on the chat room? My phone bills aren't cheap.

"_**What ever." **_

Sasuke hangs up, and Naruto switches over to Sakura.

"Sakura, go on the chat room, Sasuke's gonna be on."

"_Ok"_

**Minutes later**

**Ramenluva is online**

**Sharingan masta is online**

**Sakura blossom is online**

………………………………………

**Ramenluva:** So what's up guys?

**Sharingan masta:** Nothin much

**Sakura blossom: **This damn heat is making me crazy! This villy doesn't even have a pool! Let alone a beach.

**Ramenluva: **I think we should spend the summer someplace else

**Sharingan masta: **For once, I agree with the dobe

**Sakura blossom: **Question is, were?

**Ramenluva: **I'll go online and search

**Ramenluva has signed out**

**Sakura blossom: **So, umm Sasuke

**Sharingan masta: **Hn?

**Sakura blossom: **um what's up

**Sharingan masta: **notin much

**Sakura blossom:** hey Sasuke, you really think Naruto will find a good vacation spot.

**Sharingan masta: **…..No

……………………

Naruto has been surfing the web to what seemed to be hours!

"C'mon, there's got to be a place!"

Naruto typed in the browser, "Best places for a summer vacation" The results yielded in 15 results, but what caught Naruto's attention was the first result, he moved the mouse courser over the link and clicked. What appeared was defiantly promising, pictures of beautiful beaches, golf courses, big waves, scuba divers riding a whale shark, five star hotels, a snake pool that surrounds the whole hotel, paradise is what came first to Naruto's mind.

Naruto browsed the site a bit more; the main title read "Come visit the paradise of The Village Open to the Sun" Naruto clicked on "information"

"_The Village Open to the Sun is the best summer vacation spot ever, with its beautiful_ _clear watered beach, five star hotels, and the famous Snake pool that surrounds each hotel whole reaches to be 1 mile. Complete with many activities to do, such as scuba diving, jet skiing, golf courses, work out gym, arcade rooms, parasailing, aquarium, and so much more! And pets are allowed! So come on by, for the best summer of your life!_

Naruto's eyes widened as he read through the information, this place sounded a lot like heaven.

Naruto printed out the map, the website offered; he took a good look at it for any printing errors, and set it down on his desk.

"Alright, the guys are gonna be worshipping me after this!

**Ramenluva has logged on**

**Ramenluva: **Hey guys! I found the perfect place for the summer!

**Sakura blossom:** Ok… lets hear it…

**Sharingan masta: **This better be good Naruto.

(Naruto tells them all about the Village, sorry, I'm too lazy to type it all)

**Sharingan masta: **I gotta say, this place sounds good

**Sakura blossom: **wow, I can't wait!

**Ramenluva: **I've already made the reservations

**Sharingan masta: **Wait a sec, were not sharing the same room right?

**Ramenluva: **Of course not………. you and Sakura are sharing a room; I'm going in a separate room.

**Sakura blossom: **YAY!

**Sharingan masta: **WHAT! Naruto…….

A/N Well, how do you like it so far? This story makes a lot more sense doesn't it? Oh, I should tell you more about the characters.

Naruto- 25 years old, no longer has a crush on Sakura, he's now trying to pair up Sasuke and Sakura, has a crush on Ino.

Sasuke-25 years old, he's more open to Naruto and sakura, but still treats Naruto like he's weak.

Sakura- 24 years old, still has a crush on Sasuke, she's kind to Naruto though, since he's more respectful, and is trying to get her and Sasuke together, in return, she's trying to pair up Naruto and Ino.


	2. The dead of night

A/N Here's chapter 2, enjoy, oh, and if you want to be in my fic, let me know, I'm gonna need more victims...er.. I mean characters in this story.

**Sharingan masta:** WTF! Naruto!

**Ramenluva has logged off**

**Sakura blossom has logged off**

**Sharingan masta: …**

**The next day**

Naruto began to pack his stuff, he had reserved a room for himself, and Sasuke and Sakura, and they were to be there by 4 pm, if not, their rooms would be rented to someone else, and Naruto had already spent more than just a few bucks on this place.

"This place had better be good, for five hundred dollars a day, it'd better be worth it."

"Damn Naruto…" Sasuke thought "He should let me know things before he does them!" Sasuke was of course pissed off at Naruto, for renting a room for him and Sakura…together."

Sakura, who was behind them, tried to butter him up. "Oh c'mon Sasuke, it'll be fun." She said smiling.

Sasuke merely looked at her, and said nothing. _"Well, I do have to revive my clan…"_ Sasuke shook off the thought, _"What the hell am I thinking, she's weak, I need a someone strong and that they posses good ninjitsu…but she is kinda hot."_

**Ino**

The blonde, female ninja made her way towards Ichiraku's ramen bar, if Naruto couldn't be found anywhere; Ichiraku's the definite place he'd be in, he was always eating there, so finding him was no problem at all. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, and it was Sakura. Ino unfolded the phone, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello"

"_Hey Ino, are you looking for Naruto?" _Sakura said.

"Yeah, I am, I'm heading for-"

"_He's not at Ichiraku's"_ Sakura said cutting off Ino.

"No way" Ino said in disbelief.

"_Well believe it, he's at his house packing for our trip, and-"_

"Sakura you backstabber! I thought you didn't like Naruto!" Ino yelled in the phone, attracting a few wandering eyes.

"_Hold on Ino, you didn't let me finish, he's packing for the trip me, him, and Sasuke are going, didn't he tell you?"_

Ino at the moment calmed down, and the people that heard her sudden outburst lost interest and continued with their business.

"Oh, well no, he didn't tell me anything." Ino said in relief.

"_Then you should come, it's a great place!" _(Sakura then tells Ino all about the village open to the Sun'

"Wow, that place sounds so romantic." Ino said dreamily.

"_Naruto even is paying for our rooms!" _Sakura shouted in glee.

"Wow… he really has changed after all this year, that's probably why I fell for him, anyway what's the price for this place?" Ino asked.

"_Uh… five _hundred_ dollars a day."_

"What the hell! How can Naruto afford to pay for all that!?" Ino shouted, again attracting crowds of people, in whom she snapped at, and again, they went about their business.

"_Hey Ino, I got to go.." _Sakura then hung up, leaving Ino in dumbfounded silence.

….

**The Village Open to the Sun **

The great fish moved silently through the night water, propelled by short sweeps of its crescent tail. The mouth was open just enough to let a rush of water over the gills. There was little other motion, barely any fish to feast on, or any seal present in the water, the fish was desperate for something to eat.

A man and a woman stepped out of the hotel, the man was drunk and could barely stand, and the woman laughed at his futile attempts to stand up.

"Lets have a swim," said the woman "to clear your head up."

"Forget about my head, let's have some fun." The man said giggling.

The woman smiled "Not until we swim." She said seductively. The man grunted and passed out; the woman sighed and looked out at the beautiful ocean.

"I'll swim, he'll be here by the time I'm finished." She thought. The woman striped herself of her clothing, and stepped into the warm waters of the beach,

A hundred yards offshore, the fish sensed a change in the sea's rhythm. It could not see the source of the vibrations, so it turned around, and headed for the source.

The woman swam far from the shore, stopping a few times to check how far she was going; she looked at the man, who was still passed out. The woman decided to swim a little further.

The fish could now smell the woman, she was on the surface, it began to circle the woman, getting closer at every spin. Just then, the woman struck the great fish in the snout with her foot, so it backed away, but came back for another try.

The woman felt that she hit something with her foot, she dove under water, but it was too dark to see, she resurfaced, and fear struck her. She was very far from shore; she could barely see the light of the hotel shining. All of a sudden, she felt something violently tug her at her leg. There was no initial pain, but she was scared, she reached down to her right foot, but could not feel her foot, so she touched her leg, and noticed that part of her leg had been ripped away. The woman now felt nauseous, pain and fear struck together.

The great fish swallowed the woman's right foot, and came back for another bite, this time, the fish closed it's jaws around the woman's waist, and shook her violently, until she was ripped in half. The shark swallowed the woman's lower body, and left the rest of her floating in the dark ocean.

A/N Well, whatdya think? I think the shark attack scene was pretty cool huh.

Anyway, about you being in the story, you must tell me you're name. And if you want to die in it. See Ya 'till next update!


	3. Close encounter of the beast

A/N Well so far, I've had positive reviews and I also see that I'm the first to submit a fic about a Jaws/Naruto crossover. Also, The Rainy, welcome to my fic. As for the rest of you, just let me know if you want to be a part of the story. And if you do, tell me the name, if he or she should die, personality, and appearance ok? And now, this chapter starts out with Itachi and Raine, a.k.a The Rain, are diving in the waters of The Village Open To The Sun…

…

…

Itachi looked out at the open sea, the water reflecting the rays of the sun made the water look as though it was an infinite pool of gold. It was defiantly a site to look at when you're tense or frustrated. Itachi would always just look at the ocean; the beautiful scene would always calm him down. Ever since he accepted a job as a life guard, it had been stressful 24/7! He has to sit on a look out tower , baking in the sun and always bored since no one would talk to him, and it was especially awful when he forgets to pack his sunscreen lotion… ouch. He would always ask himself "Why didn't I just open up a bar like Deidara did?" or "Why didn't I just work as a hotel clerk?"

"Hey Itachi!" a loud voice interrupted "Are we gonna dive, or are we just going to look at the view?"

Itachi looked over at Raine, a maid in one of the hotels, although she was a maid, she refused to wear those black and white uniforms, she says they're "To girly for her taste." So instead, she wears a sleeveless red shirt, with red and black soccer shorts. Not to mention, she was obviously tomboyish, and was pretty hyperactive at times. But since she and Itachi would always go on diving trips together, he had gotten used to her hyper activeness. She had beautiful blue eyes, brown long hair that she usually makes a ponytail out of, and was slightly built since she plays a lot of soccer.

"Hello, Earth to Itachi." Raine said waving a hand in front of Itachi's face. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Huh? What is it?" Itachi said yawning.

Raine sighed and picked up an air tank and waved it in his face "We're supposed to dive for sea shells, remember?" Itachi rubbed his head, and sighed "I can't believe they have us sail all the way out here, just to collect some sea shells to decorate the hotels.

"I know, it's such a drag, and the boss is way too specific with this. I mean, he wants the shells that are a mile off shore? Bullshit."

…

The great fish swam gracefully along the ocean's bottom. Again hunting for food, it hadn't eaten for six hours already, and it was hungry. It opened its mouth and let rush of water enter its mouth, and out its gills. Sensing no vibrations, or no scent of blood, it was losing patience, and fast. The great fish surfaced, its triangular dorsal fin breaking the water, it began to swim for the same spot where he had its recent meal, a woman…

Itachi and Raine put on their wetsuits, and mounted the air tanks their backs. They each put on their goggles, and equipped themselves with a kunai, in case of any dangers approached them.

Itachi checked his air tank meter; his only had thirty minutes until it was empty, as did Raine, who had the same amount. "You ready for this Raine?" Itachi asked. "Of course I am, I've done this a million times." She said playfully punching Itachi.

The two fell backwards into the warm water water, and began swimming down to the bottom.

….

The great fish sensed that the rhythm in the sea changed, it heard a loud vibration coming a few meters behind it. The great fish turned around, and headed for the source.

….

As Itachi and Raine began swimming deeper and deeper, the oceans pressure hugged them tightly, then Itachi spotted some decorative shells, and pointed at them so that Raine could see them. When she spotted them, she gave him a thumbs up, showing that she sees them. Asthey made their way to the shells, Itachi felt a strange presence lurking a few feet away from them. He looked all over, but couldn't see anything.

"_It was probably just a seal." _He thought, then again swam to the shells, from there, he could see Raine already collecting shells, and putting them in the bag. When he reached the bottom, he pulled out his bag, and began collecting shells. Then something caught his eye, it was beautiful white shell, and it was the size of a fist. Deidara once told him that he'd give Itachi fifty bucks for one of these kind of shells. _"I could always use some extra dough" _Itachi tried pulling the rare shell out, but it was stuck to the sandy bottom. He took out his kunai, and started to dig the shell out, as he stabbed the sand holding the shell in place, his hand slipped, and he cut his left arm. Itachi felt a stab of pain, and he held his arm, blood oozed out of the wound.

…

The great fish grew excited, it sensed blood. The creature went full speed, now it could see them, there was two of them, but it was interested in the bleeding one.

…

As Itachi tried to cover his wound, he looked over at Raine, who he saw was still collecting shells. Then, he felt something behind him, it was the same presence that he had felt right after he and Raine submerged. When he looked behind, it was no seal coming for him, but instead, a monster. And it opened its mouth, showing rows of sharp, triangular teeth.

…

Raine watched in horror as the shark closed its mouth around Itachi, but luckily, the shark had bit down on Itachi's air tank. The shark began to shake Itachi from side to side, she wasted no time and drew out her kunai. Although she was scared, she couldn't let her crush die. With sudden courage, she swam towards the great fish, she began stabbing the shark in the snout, but it wouldn't let go of Itachi. Raine then remembered something way back in grade school; the shark's weak point is its eyes. She swam to the sharks eyes, they were rolled up. She stared at the shark's eye, and with all her might, drove the kunai in the shark's eye. The shark let go of Itachi, and swam away. Itachi took off his air tank, and swam for the surface. Raine followed him.

The great fish retreated, it was both confused and angry, it couldn't see with its left eye, its meal was interrupted by the other, who had drove something in its left eye. The great fish then tried looking for other sources of food. It saw a tiger shark, wasting no time, the great fish chomped in the tiger shark, crushing its body, then swallowing it whole. Satisfaction finally came to the great fish.

….

"What the hell just happened there?" Raine yelled. Itachi, panting and scared, looked at Raine "It was a shark, and a big one at that." Raine looked at Itachi slightly annoyed "I know what it was Itachi, but you know…what the heck happened?"

"I cut myself while I was trying to dig for one of the shells." Itachi responded. Raine sighed "You could have gotten killed." She said sadly. Itachi then put a hand on Raine's shoulder "Thanks to you, I'm still alive. That must have been pretty scary." Raine blushed. "Well, you would have the same for me…" she stammered."

Itachi smiled, and then proceeded to the steering wheel of the boat. "What are we going to do?" Raine asked. Itachi put the key in the ignition, and turned it, and the boat started up. "We have to warn the boss about that shark, just imagine if that thing comes to feed on shore." He then responded. Raine nodded, and sat down on a chair as they started the trek towards the shore.

…………

……….

A/N Well, that was by best chapter so far! Well The Rain, I hope you like your character. If there is something that you don't really like about her, just let me know ok.


	4. Two for the kill

A/N Well heres chapter 4. Oh, there is a character hrer that I made up. His name is Seth, if you have read my Long lost brother fic, you'll get an idea of who he is. I haven't finished it, but I'll continue it when I get a writer's block on this Jaws one. Hopefully that won't happen. Anyway, for those who want to be in the fic, you must speak soon, because I'm gonna stop accepting more people in my fic. If you want to be in the fic, include name, appearance, personality, if you live or die, and what role you want to play. Example: Bar maid, diver, shark hunter, employee, uhh… whatever comes in mind ok?

AND NOW FOR THE STORY!

…….

…….

"I'm sorry Itachi, but there's just not enough evidence to prove that you two were attacked by a shark." Orochimaru stated. Itachi, irritated by Orochimaru's answer, slammed his hand on his desk "Listen Orochimaru, I know what I saw! The thing had me in its mouth, I could have been eaten if it weren't for Raine!" he retorted. Orochimaru frowned, and looked over at Tayuya and Kimimaro, who were standing by Raine, to make sure she didn't go crazy beating up Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sighed, and responded "Maybe it was just an Orca, you know, a killer whale?" Itachi clenched his fists, trying to hold the urge to punch Orochimaru. "Alright, I cut myself when I was trying to dig for one of the shells. My blood must have attracted the shark." He Itachi then rolled up his sleeve, and showed the cut to Orochimaru, the wound was still bleeding. Orochimaru sighed "Listen, I can't close the beaches just because of one little shark. The visitors would leave, and there goes the money."

Raine couldn't take it anymore, and yelled "Little! That thing was the size of this very office, and its mouth could probably eat three full grown men at the same time! The beach has to be closed!" Orochimaru looked around the office; it was about twenty five feet long or so. "Alright, I'll send Kidoramu and Jirobo to investigate, and if that shark really does show up, I'll think about it." At the very moment, Kidoramu and Jirobo came in. Orochimaru smiled a little "Speak of the devil."

"Huh?" they both simultaneously said. Orochimaru faced Itachi "Itachi, tell them were you're shark was spotted, I have some business to take care of." With that, Orochimaru got off his chair, and exited the room. Jirobo and Kidoramu faced Itachi "What shark?" they both said. Itachi frowned "You guys know were Red Reef Valley is?" they both nodded. "Just before you get there, there's a small little island with a single cocoanut tree. And next to it, there's a buoy, from there, just dive under."

Jirobo maneuvered the boat through the calm seas, water splashed against the boat as the motor spiraled the water against it. Dolphins followed the boat, since Kidomaru was throwing fish over board. With his six arms, Kidomaru swiftly threw fish in the air as the dolphins caught them in mid-air.

Jirobo saw the little island Itachi told him about, he also saw the buoy. He stopped the boat next to the island, and switched off the boat. "Alright Kidomaru, who's diving?" Jirobo called out to him. Kidomaru ceased feeding the dolphins and turned to Jirobo. "I did it the last time remember? When Orochimaru's boat sank, and I had to retrieve his gold snake ring." Jirobo sighed, and pulled his wetsuit from his backpack. "Fine, but next time, you're diving and you'll owe me a booze from Deidara's bar. You know how much I hate diving." Kidomaru waved him off and said ok.

Underwater, Jirobo could see everything clear with his goggles. A school of blue fish swam around, ignoring Jirobo. Jirobo looked around; there was fish, the dolphins that were following them, sand, a few crabs scurrying on the ocean floor, but no shark. Growing bored, he swam towards the dolphins, as he got closer, the dolphins playfully started bumbing him with their snouts. H took off his glove, and touched on of the dolphins that were passing by. The dolphin's skin felt rubbery and soft, he put his glove back on and looked around again, still no shark.

…………….

The great fish sensed multiple vibrations, and it heard clicking sounds, that of dolphins, it's most hated enemy. Although the beast was wise enough not to throw itself in multiple numbers of dolphins, it wanted the other vibration. The one that was interacting with the dolphins. The beast swiftly swam towards the vibrations, wanting food.

……………………….

Jirobo noticed that the dolphins were now acting strangely, they made squeaking sounds that sounded as if they were in distress, they circled him a bit, and swam away.

……………….

The great fish sensed that the dolphins fled in terror, they were probably very few of them. The beast tried to search for the meal, but with one if its eyes taken out, it was hard to see. But then the prey started moving again, sending out vibrations… easy prey.

………………………………

Jirobo, seeing that the dolphins had left abruptly, felt fear. As he swam for the surface, something caught his eye, it was something black. As he fully turned his attention towards it, he saw a mighty jaw open, showing hundreds of teeth. The jaws bit down on his whole body, the pressure was crushing his bones, and his lung and organs were punctured. The last thing Jirobo saw before he died, was the shark's eye staring at him through the cloud of blood.

Kidomaru sighed "What's taking that fat-so so long? It's been ten minutes already." Kidomaru looked into the spot Kidomaru had dived into. Bored, he let his feet drop into the salty water; again he looked at the spot Jirobo dived into. To his horror, the sea was turning crimson red, and it turned a lot warmer than before. He rapidly went for the steering wheel, but something bumped the boat, and he nearly stumbled over board. Only his head was submerged in the water, he opened his eyes. And what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life… well, if he had a life to look forward too. What he saw was a beast, its jaws opened, and baring rows of sharp teeth. The beast closed its jaws on Kidomaru's head, ending his life. The beast dragged his body underwater, and feasted.

….

…..

…….

…….

A/N Well waddya think? Kinda violent, I think the rating should be M right? Well leave a review Ok? pretty short yes...-- sorry


	5. Arrival

A/N Well here's the next chapter, and AnimeKaiser a.k.a. Kai Kurosaki, welcome to my fic. Remember, it isn't too late to become part of my story. But there is one condition, when I say it's too late to be in my fic, but you still submit that you want to be in the fic, you will be added, but you will be killed off immediately. So I would say to wait for my sequel Jaws 2 to come out, because I will then again accept your characters. As for those who are already in my fic, let me know if you still want to be in the sequel ok? I have the sequel already planned out. I even have the first chapter written, but I'll only let you have a sneak preview of it at the end of this fic.

ENJOY CHAPTER 5!!!!!!

…..

…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino stood in front of the gates of their summer vacation spot. The gate had a large sun painted smack dab in the middle, along with a sign on top that read "Welcome to The Village Open to the Sun! The best place to spend your summer vacation!" As the four got closer to the gate, a guard on top shouted down to them.

"Greetings guests, welcome to the Village Open to the Sun!" he cheerfully called out. "If you have reservations, just place them in the bin that is to your right."

Naruto saw the bin; it was under some sort of tube that leads to the guard's position. He gathered everyone's papers, and placed them on the bin. Suddenly, there was a loud sucking sound, Naruto watched as the papers were sucked up into the tube. The papers then popped out in the air were the guard was. The guard then read through them quickly, and stamped a approval sign on them. "Ok you're good to go, just step in and let the employee put a stamp on your hands."

Like magic, the gates opened, revealing a beautiful resort. Like the website promised, the beaches were beautiful; people from all the land were roaming around having the time of their lives. Naruto smiled and raised both his arms, "Isn't it everything I told you?" Sasuke looked around, seemly impressed, "I have to admit Naruto, this place shows a lot of promise." Sakura was also impressed by her surroundings, "Yeah Naruto, this place defiantly shows a lot of promise."

Ino in the other hand, was paying more attention to Naruto than the resort, Naruto was now an attractive man. No longer did he wear that stupid looking orange jumpsuit, now he wore blue torn jeans, a red shirt that had its sleeves torn off, and he had a six-pack. Not to mention, he let his hair grow a bit, so now it wasn't as spiky as it used to be. Instead, his hair looked a lot like his father's.

_(Oh, I guess you're wondering how Ino went along with the guys. What happened was that Ino rented a room online, and she made it look like a coincidence that she was going there like Naruto.) _

As the four made they're way inside the resort, they were greeted by a kid, he looked like he was only fifteen years old, spiky silver hair, red eyes, and he wasn't wearing a uniform like the guard before him. Instead, he wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The kid yawned lazily, and took out a labeler, "Alright, you know the drill, just…. C'mon you don't need me to explain this."

The four friends looked at the kid in both disbelief and mystery. The kid saw them looking at him strangely, and sighed "Yes, I know I'm too young to have a job. I just help out sometimes, now just give me your hands, I haven't got all day!"

_"Sheesh, he reminds me of Shikamaru." _Ino said in her mind. As the four had their hands stamped, the boy then sat down on a chair, and began to fall asleep. Just then, a familiar looking person wa running up to them, the man had loose black hair that drooped on the front of his face, blue eyes, and he was wearing a police uniform. "Seth? Is that you?" Naruto called out. (Seth is my character, and he is Naruto's brother.) Seth looked at the four in surprise, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino?"

"You bet its us bro, what are doing here?" Naruto asked.

Seth smiled and shook hands with the four, and then proceeded to explain. "You see, while I was online looking for a job opening, there was a want ad saying that this place needs a sheriff. And since I already served as a police force back in Konoha, I was accepted."

Naruto then gave him thumbs up, "Well, has it been good around here?" Naruto asked, while picking up his suitcase.

"It's a little boring, no one ever commits crime or anything, so I kind of just sit around all day looking at the beach." Seth said helping Sakura with her overstuffed suitcase. "Oh, I almost forgot." Seth then looked at the napping kid, "Hey Kai, have you seen Jirobo and Kidomaru anywhere?" The silver haired kid looked at Seth and sighed, "If you mean fat-so and six arms, they left on their boat about an hour ago." Seth nodded, and left Kai to be.

Ino looked at Seth, and asked "Hey Seth, isn't that kid a little too young to be working here?"

"Yeah he is, he's only fifteen. Itachi brought him in to help us out, but that's all I know." Seth answered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Itachi works here to?" he said suddenly.

Seth smiled, "Yeah, he does, along with Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Kimimaro, Deidara, and Kabuto. Orochimaru runs this place also."

Sasuke had curiosity in his eyes, "Just what exactly does Itachi do around here?"

Seth didn't respond immediately, he was looking at a few girls in thongs passing by. But then he snapped out of it, and said "He's a lifeguard, he's also an errand boy." Sasuke nodded, and continued his walk.

The resort was something like a miniature city, it had signs posted around that lead to the beach, hotels, gift shops, and the sheriff's office. The road they were walking on was made out of melted rocks, and was painted gold to give a feeling of relaxation.

The air was fresh, and the weather wasn't as hot back in Konoha. Naruto looked up in the air, and yelled "I'm gonna love this place!"

Then, Sakura pointed at the docks, "Hey, its Itachi!"

…………………

………………….

Itachi waited impatiently at the docks, it had been an hour since Jirobo and Kidomaru left to investigate the shark attack. Just then, Raine put a hand on Itachi's shoulder, and said "I'm worried about those two." Itachi sighed, "Something must have happened to them, I have to see if Seth will let me borrow his boat." Raine then quickly said "Hold it, you're going to go back? After that thing nearly shred you to bits?" Itachi turned to Raine and frowned, "Raine, if something happened to those two, I won't be able to live with myself. I practically sent those two out there, and if that thing got to them, it'll be my entire fault.

Raine then frowned, and crossed her arms. "No it wouldn't Itachi, if something that shark got to them, it's Orochimaru's fault. If he weren't so careless, those two wouldn't have had to go out there."

Itachi sighed, and looked out to the ocean. Something caught his eye, for a flash second, he saw a silver triangle break water. And it was heading right for a child. "The shark! It's going for that kid!" Itachi immediately drew out a handgun from his pocket, (Yes, they have guns. My fic, so get over it.) And made a mad dash for the beach.

……….

Maria happily swam in the beach, when she suddenly saw a man with black hair, who wore black baggy jeans, and was shirtless, and there was a woman trailing behind him. The man was screaming something about a shark, the girl then looked in front of her. And saw a silver triangular fin going straight for her. She screamed.

………………

Itachi shot multiple times at the fin, causing crimson blood to come out, the fin then submerged itself and disappeared. The girl, frightened by the gunshots, began to cry. Itachi jumped into the ocean, and pulled the girl to safety.

Raine quickly looked at the crimson blood in the sea, she saw something dead surfacing. "Itachi," Raine slowly said, "it was only a dolphin." Itachi looked at the dead mammal, yes, it was a dolphin. Itachi turned around, and saw Seth, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, the five were stunned. And in the background, there was an angry crowd, along with Orochimaru. Who had anger in his eyes. Kai, who was still asleep. Woke up, and said "What I miss?"

…….

……

A/N Uh oh, Itachi's in trouble! Kai, I hope you like that way I made your character. If theres something you don't like about him, just let me know ok?


	6. We need an expert

A/N I know, I know, I haven't updated this story since like…FOREVER!!!! I am really sorry, you see, my computer broke down. Then we bought a new one like 3 months later, and I totally forgot about this story! I hope I didn't lose any of my fellow readers… Thanks for being patient… I hope, I'll defiantly be updating since its summer now! WOO HOO! Oh, I've changed the age to some of the characters.

Naruto:18

Sasuke:18

Sakura:17

Ino:17

**Chapter 6: "We need an expert"**

"Itachi!" Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs, "what the hell were you thinking!? How could you pull out a firearm in a public place and just fire like that? You could have killed something! No, wait, you did… a fucking dolphin!"

"I was only trying to protect that little girl…"

"From what? A dolphin!? Itachi, since when were dolphins a threat to little girls!?"

"I thought it was…you know… the shark."

"Here we go again, Itachi, for the last time, there was never a shark problem here, sharks aren't attracted to these waters! There is no shark!"

"…"

Itachi was annoyed, and at the same time, scared. Here he was, Orochimaru was giving him a verbal beating, when there's a 25 foot, man eating shark lurking around the waters. Why couldn't Orochimaru just listen? Probably the fact that Itachi mistook the dolphin for the shark, and set up a pretty gruesome scene in front of happy tourists.

"I should fire you," Orochimaru added, "but I won't, there aren't any other lifeguards on duty this whole summer, but you. I'll give you a second chance, but if something like this happens again Itachi, so help me! I will"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Seth came rushing in with Orochimaru's secretary following behind. She unsuccessfully convinced Seth that Orochimaru was too busy at the moment to bother with him.

"What is it?" Orochimaru growled.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Orochimaru, but its urgent."

"Well, what?"

"You see, a young man named Auron came to my office and reported that his girlfriend, Yuna, went missing last night. He says that he was drunk at the time, but he remembers that she went swimming, but he had already passed out. When he woke up, she was gone. Auron immediately came to me and told me the whole story. So I was getting my boat ready to search for her, when a guest came running up to me… he was scared out of his mind… he told me he was looking for shells to add to his collection, when he stumbled upon a body that had washed ashore. Auron confirmed that the body was Yuna's. Man… that body looked like it was attacked by some kind of…monster, there was only half of her body left, her left arm was missing, and her face was badly mutilated… bite marks everywhere."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked at Itachi, who was looking at Orochimaru with an I-told-you-so face. Orochimaru slowly slumped back on his chair, and put a fist on his chin, and began to think. _God, is there really a shark out there? If there is, I'll have to close down the beaches and no beaches means no guests…no money. What the hell am I going to do?... Alright, I think I got it._

"Seth," Orochimaru said quietly, "has word spread about this incident?"

"I didn't say anything, but Auron and that guy who found the body may be spreading the word as we speak."

Orochimaru thought a little bit more…

"Where is the body now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Its in the emergency room, in cold storage."

"Itachi," Orochimaru said "I guess your story about the shark fits in to all this mess, so here's what we are going to do, I know the safest thing to do is to close down the beaches, so I will do that. _However, _the beaches will only close for one week, so that means if this shark doesn't turn up in this week, I will deem it safe to swim. So now we only have a week to kill this shark, so… we need an expert on sharks…pronto."

Itachi smiled, "I know the perfect man."

"Who? Might I ask?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Kisame."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Raine quickly ran up to Itachi, who was exiting Orochimaru's office.

"So, what happened?" Raine eagerly said.

"Well for one, I'm not fired."

"That's a relief!"

"Thing is, a body turned up today, a woman named Yuna was chewed up pretty badly."

"Aw shit, so what's Orochimaru going to do 'bout it?"

"He requested for a shark expert, Kisame, you remember him right?"

"Oh yeah, the blue guy."

"Yeah, I called him already; he's coming to examine the body so he can tell us what kind of shark we're dealing with here."

"That's good to hear."

"Het Raine, my brother and some of his friends are here, right?"

"Oh yeah, they are!"

"Maybe they can help with all of this."

"Ha, with so many people helping out, this'll be a breeze!"

To be continued

A/N Alrighty then…. Next chapter WILL be up soon. In case you want to make sure I'm still writing this fic, my myspace url is inocentboy123, add me, and I will persnally keep you updated on the story. And you can send me great ideas!


End file.
